Vitae Spiritus
by ARaven'sRage
Summary: Titans fight a criminal, get sucked into a portal, and end up on a piece of dirt, oh yeah, just your typical dimensional vacation:/ I don't care if you read or review it


**This is yet, another Teen Titans fan fic, but based on dimensions:/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

In Jump City, the group of teen heroes, the Teen Titans were facing a wanted criminal. Turns out this criminal went around the world, stealing ancient artifacts, and more. This one criminal also turned out to be able to take out one of the Sentinels of Magic's bases in Jump, and the Sentinels stationed there. He walked toward the room that held a small purple orb on a pedestal. Just as he took it, the Titans appeared in front of him. The criminal was wearing a black mask that even covered his eyes, in fact, his whole attire was black.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned as he readied his bo-staff.

"No one you need to get acquainted with." The criminal retorted, and readied himself for a fight.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and they all charged for him.

As Beast Boy tried to lunge for him, the criminal dodged him easily. Starfire came shooting at him with her starbolts, but he did anything he could to dodge them all. He then came charging for the two Titans, a sword in his hand. He came slicing at the two, and they dodged it as it swung. The criminal went to swing the sword one more time, but was suprised when it wasn't in his hand. The criminal turned around and saw his sword floating, encased in a black aura next to Raven. He growled at her, and faced her.

Raven remained calm, even as the criminal lunged for her. She dodged a kick he sent toward her, and sent a bar to his back. The bar hit him, and the purple orb fell out of his pocket. Under the mask, the criminal's eyes widen as the orb fell to the floor. When it barely reached the floor, the one who caught it was Beast Boy. Smiling in triumph, Beast Boy held out the orb to his friends. Suddenly, the purple orb started glowing, startling the green changling. He dropped it, and this time it hit the floor, smashing into tiny pieces. The criminal gasped, and looked at Beast Boy with a glare.

"You _fool_! Do you have any idea what you've done?" The criminal questioned angrily. "You doomed us all!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and marched up to the criminal. "What are you talking about? Who are you? Why did you come here?" He questioned.

"That was _'Orbis Tempus et Tractus'_, the Orb of Time and Space! Now that it's shattered by _you_, we're all doomed!" The criminal rambled, and Robin grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer.

"If we don't leave here immediately, we'll end up in another dimension or another time!" The criminal yelled, but the Boy Wonder only narrowed his eyes.

"He's telling the truth Robin." Raven said as she took her hood off, and Robin losened his grip. "We do need to get out of here before-"

She was cut off from a bright light that appeared where the shattered orb was. Everyone looked to see a swirling portal, trying to suck them in. They all tried to grab onto something, but the portal was too strong. After a few minutes, the portal succeeded in sucking them into it. The portal was dark, but at the end of the vortex was a bright light. Suddenly, the Titans all landed on a piece of dirt, and they all looked around. The land looked dry, but in the distance, a small village could be seen.

"_Who are you_?" They heard a weird voice question them from behind.

They all turned around to see a huge blue dog with three blood red eyes, snarling teeth, black markings on its fur, it had three tails and three razor sharp claws on its paws. There was a rider, and the person hopped off. The rider was femine. She had knee length black hair, silver white skin, black markings along her arms, body, legs, even on her face around the eyes, which were blazing yellow, the markings were like tattoos, black bandages around a tight silver top, she was wearing a medium skirt, the ends ripped, her nose and mouth, elbows to wrists, knees to feet, were all wrapped by the bandages, on her hands she had black claws, but what really caught the Titans attention was the weird sword she had in front of their faces.

The sword's blade looked like a weird looking bone. It had bloods stains on the bandage that wrapped around the handle, and the blade, which was a bone, was carved sharp. The Titans didn't know what they were going to do, they didn't even know where they were.

"_I will not ask you again! Who are you?_" She asked in a foreign language they didn't understand.

Her eyes narrowed, and her body grew tense. Just then another huge blue dog came up, and a male rider jumped looked just like her, except that he had ear-length hair, and his chest was bare.

"_Tempest, what's wrong?_" He asked her in the same language.

The girl turned to the other, and gestured her head at the Titans. "_Spyros, I'm trying to find out who they are. They appeared out of no where._" She replied, and looked at the Titans again.

The man turned to the Titans, and looked them over. He started circling them like a predator as he observed them, and then stopped in front of Robin. "_You're not from here are you?_" He asked.

Robin tipped his head in confusion. "Uh... We can't understand you." He said.

"_I can not understand your language, so it's obvious you **are not** from here._" The male spoke and turned to the waiting female. "_Tempest, they are not from here, help me lead them to Neschume._"

The girl blinked, suprised. "_To Neschume? Are you sure they are no threat?_" She questioned.

The male nodded, and then turned to the Titans. He pointed to the blue dogs, and they only stared at them. He jumped on his, and gestured them to get on, which they did reluctantly. With a kick, the dog started running, the other following. The Titans all gave a worried look at each other as they started to reach the small village, which didn't look so small up close.

**Hoped you like this because I needed to get rid of my writers block.**


End file.
